The Sound of Transfixing Bounds
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: La muerte siempre le ha jugado bromas de pésimo gusto a Sasuke Uchiha. El inesperado fallecimiento de Naruto es una de ellas y, después de enterarse, lo único que se le ocurre es salir a caminar. Una sola pregunta flota en su mente: ¿cuándo finalmente se lo llevarán a él y no a los otros? Otra pregunta aparece: ¿Soy el único que lo extrañará? La respuesta a lo segundo: no.
1. Cuesta Arriba

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Este es un universo alterno, por lo que se pretende tomar a los personajes y colocarlos en otro contexto distinto para el que fueron creados.

**The Sound of Transfixing Bounds**

Capítulo Uno

_Cuesta Arriba_

(Prólogo)

«Con los ojos, no te veo.

Sé que se me viene el mareo y es entonces cuando quiero salir a caminar.»

_El Mareo_, Bajofondo feat. Gustavo Cerati.

Se habían burlado por segunda vez en su vida.

De la nada, ya estaba solo de nuevo. Otra vez.

Otra maldita vez.

¿Por qué no simplemente se dejaba de tonterías la muerte? ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo llevaba a él?

Llevaba varias horas de la madrugada dando vueltas por las heladas calles de la ciudad. La mezclilla de sus pantalones estaba tan mojada y helada que andar se le dificultaba cada vez más. Incluso la chaqueta que había tomado para cubrirse del inclemente aire ya estaba inutilizada por la humedad.

No quería volver a casa, pero tampoco quería hundirse en esa asquerosa nieve gris y morir congelado. Quería la muerte, pero no una cualquiera. Anhelaba una digna de él.

Por eso llevaba caminando toda la madrugada, desde que su maestro, Kakashi Hatake, le había comunicado la terrible noticia que heló sus expectativas navideñas de aquel 24 de diciembre.

El teléfono había sonado intermitentemente durante los siete minutos en los que el joven Uchiha tardó en tomar el aparato. Después de pronunciar un adormilado, molesto y seco "diga", esperaba escuchar a su mejor amigo pidiéndole que salieran por un par de platos de ramen. No hubiera sido la primera vez que él llamaba a esas horas. Quería decirle que era un imbécil por pensar que estaría abierto algún local de Ramen. Deseaba decirle que mejor fueran a una tienda 24/7 a comprar un par de paquetes de comida instantánea para consumirlos en alguna de las dos casas. Pero no, nada de eso ocurrió.

—Naruto ha muerto.

Kakashi fue muy certero con sus palabras. No fue necesario decir que en verdad sentía la pérdida. En su tono de voz estaba completamente claro que él también estaba destrozado por la noticia. No había posibilidades de fingir lo contrario.

Sasuke no contestó. Se calló y se cayó. En el suelo, con la boca cerrada y el teléfono pegado a su oído con tanta fuerza que esta se volvió rosada por la presión, sintió ganas de matar.

El pitido del fin de la llamada le informó que no era momento para preguntar las circunstancias.

Antes de que recobrara el sentido, ya estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo.

¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Seguro encontrarlo. Sí, hallarlo. Parado, sin suéter alguno, afuera del Ichiraku. O quizá abajo de la ventana de Sakura Haruno, cantándole con la voz más desafinada que podía emiti. Pero su búsqueda no rindió frutos.

Incluso se detuvo en el apestoso apartamento que normalmente ocupaba Naruto cuando no descansaba en el duro sofá de la enorme casa Uchiha. Su dedo no se despegó del timbre por unos minutos hasta que los gritos de una de las vecinas le informaron que era un idiota que merecía morir por molestar a esas horas. Aquella mujer había sacado la cabeza por la ventana para gritarle que podía irse al carajo. La siniestra sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro asustó a la anciana y esta lo maldijo por lo bajo antes de escabullirse en la comodidad de su hogar.

Ojalá pudiera cumplir el deseo de aquella amargada mujer, pensó perdiéndose por las solitarias calles.

Anduvo perdido en su mente, y sus pies, entumecidos y desgastados, lo guiaron lentamente hasta las afueras de la escuela a la que asistió con Naruto. La nieve cubría la entrada y la noche empezaba a disolverse en el horizonte. Recordó, con especial horror, que frente a ese edificio había conocido, peleado y reído con él en innumerables ocasiones. Se necesitaba de mucha estupidez para hacer reír a alguien como Sasuke y el último de los Uzumaki sobresalía en ese aspecto. Su idiotez era absolutamente memorable.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos para guardar algo de calor (o al menos pensar que era para eso), y se acercó al columpio que siempre tomaba el hiperactivo rubio.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de que había alguien ahí, sentado.

Con extrema dificultad, empezó a tratar de moverse con rapidez. Lamentablemente la acumulación de hielo era tal que sus ágiles pies se hundían y la mezcla de lodo helado y aire casi glacial le retrasaron.

¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Su furia incrementó drásticamente cuando vio que la persona que estaba ahí no era quien él esperaba. No, era una chica. Una que lloraba en silencio completamente desconsolada.

Ella estaba devastada. No era fácil decir si el rojo de sus mejillas era por culpa del inminente frío o por las incontables lágrimas que se deslizaban por su helada piel. Al muchacho de pelo negro le pareció que aquello era la combinación de ambas situaciones Devastada era poco, destrozada sería el término correcto para describirla.

Sasuke llevaba varios minutos guardando en su memoria cada uno de los gestos de aquella chica de pelo tan largo y oscuro como la noche. Ya la había mirado antes, estaba seguro. ¿Cuándo? ¡Qué importaba!

Ella lloraba con tanto sentimiento que ni parecía haber notado que ahí había alguien contemplando su dolor. Sus manos enfundadas en guantes de lana blanca se aferraban al borde de su falda plisada, como si quisiera romperla cual pedazo de papel inservible. Su cabello estaba tan helado como húmedo, puesto que el gorrito blanco que supuestamente tenía la función de mantener la temperatura de su cabeza había caído a la nieve.

Sasuke no podía despegar la mirada de esa figura. Sentía algo que hacía años no brotaba de su ser: curiosidad. Más que interés o preocupación, sólo quería saber. Sólo eso.

Sabía que era una Hyuuga, no estaba segura si era la mayor o la menor (porque, sinceramente, ¿a quién carajos le importaban los Hyuuga?), pero estaba seguro de que pertenecía a esa familia.

—Hm

Hubiera querido preguntarle qué pasaba, por qué lloraba, pero lo único que de su boca salió fue ese sonido tan característico en él.

Contrario a la mayoría de las personas, Hinata sí volteó a verlo.

—¿Uchiha-san?

Ella sí le conocía. Parecía que siempre se hubieran hablado, como si aquella no fuese la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra, era una conversación inconclusa.

Su apellido había sido pronunciada de una forma suave y delicada. Sasuke se sintió sumamente incómodo al notar que estaba más tranquilo después de ser nombrado por ella.

La noche siguió desapareciendo. La muerte de la oscuridad por alguna razón le aliviaba. El sol de invierno no daría calor, pero por alguna razón seguro le haría sentir mejor.

Helado, como estaba todo, nada podría curar el frío perpetuo que se había vuelto a colar a su vida. El peso de la soledad le dolió. No mucho. Sólo lo justo para darse cuenta de que estaba de nuevo por su cuenta.

Otra vez.

La joven subió su rostro y clavó sus pupilas blanquecinas en los ojos oscuros de él.

De pronto, lo supo. Entendió, con una sola mirada y su cuerpo se estremeció porque un escalofrío le recorrió los más profundos rincones empolvados de su conciencia.

Aquella chica de cabello largo como la noche estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él. Era como si aquellas gigantescas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos fueran por los dos. El agua salada que brotaba de aquellos ojos (que nadie en ese preciso instante hubiera podido calificar de hermosos) eran para la mismas persona a quien él empezaría a guardar luto.

—Tú estás enamorada él.

Como una daga, sus palabras se clavaron en su pecho y el silencio se rompió. Un gemido desgarrador se escuchó por toda la calle. Aquellos labios resecos y ese cuerpo frágil, deshidratado y destrozado por las emociones comenzó a temblar mientras sus manos cubrían sus oídos para que sus propios gritos no le perturbaran.

Comenzó a llamarlo, su voz tímida y casi siempre economizada empezó, sin tregua, a nombrar a su mejor amigo. Sasuke escuchó aquel nombre hasta que el sentido se perdió. Hasta que se volvió un mantra para desahogarse que no surtía efecto alguno. De pronto, las palabras de la chica se volvieron ruidos inentendibles.

Por un momento, casi sintió compasión por ella. Casi.

Los gritos duraron lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Luego la calma volvió. La calma a medias, sin silencio y con los sollozos y lágrimas inagotables de la jovencita.

De pronto, el sonido del motor de una moto surcó los tímpanos de ambos . El único que pudo responder físicamente fue Sasuke. A lo lejos, con el sol saliendo, apareció una figura que empezaba a crecer conforme se acercaba.

—¡Señorita Hinata!

El grito provenía de una voz conocida. Hyuuga Neji, el genio.

Al joven Uchiha le pareció que a los Hyuuga no les gustaba hablar de más, porque aquello fue lo único que escuchó del joven castaño que cargó en brazos a la chica.

Parecía sumamente aliviado al tenerla en brazos, como si un peso hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros.

Cual autómata, Hinata se colocó el casco de repuesto y se abrazó a la espalda de su familiar. No hubo palabras, sólo el ruido que produjo el vehículo al arrancar y desaparecer en el horizonte. Sasuke vio como se dirigían al este, al lugar donde sale el sol.

**Notas de la autora**: Me ha costado muchísimo aterrizar esta historia. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir SasuHina en algún contexto. Este es el resultado.

Sobre el título, es importante mencionar que es en referencia a la canción tema de la serie de animación japonesa _Simoun_ (_Youen Naru Kizuna no Hibiki_ o The Sound of Transfixing Bounds).

La palabra transfixiante (traducción directa de transfixing) se refiere a la acción de causar dolor parte por parte y hace referencia a los dolores de la virgen. Para los que quieran escuchar la canción, dejaré un link en mi perfil. Si bien es un origen un poco extraño para una historia, les prometo que trataré de explicar cómo yo entiendo dicha definición.

Los comentarios son más que bien recibidos. Esto es apenas el comienzo del inicio y me da miedo pero al mismo tiempo me emociona.

Un abrazo,

Dollisapi .

**Notas de la correctora**:

Siempre es un honor corregir un texto de Dollisapi, y con esta nueva creación me doy cuenta de la evolución que ha tenido. Me duele el drama, pero lo sufro con gusto, y me produce curiosidad el qué se cocinará en la mente diabólica de la autora. Hace tiempo que no hacía esto, pero definitivamente amo leer, opinar y debrayar con cualquier historia, así que disfruten de la historia, que yo lo haré.

Hikari no Okami


	2. Cristal

**The Sound of Transfixing Bounds**

Capítulo dos

_Cristal_

«No tengo miedo al fuego eterno, tampoco a sus cuentos amargos.

Pero el silencio es algo frío y mis inviernos son muy largos.»

_Muñeca de Trapo _, La oreja de Van Gogh

La rutina de la cena siempre es el misma en la casa de los Hyuuga. La cita es a las siete, ni un minuto antes, ni uno después. En la mesa de la familia sólo hay cuatro personas y Hinata se encuentra entre los comensales. Por mucho trabajo que ella tenga en la escuela, a eso de las seis de la tarde debe de despedirse de sus compañeros de clase para emprender el regreso a casa. Curiosamente, la casa señorial de la millonaria dinastía no está demasiado lejos de la prestigiosa escuela a la que la jovencita asiste, pero el ritual que debe realizar antes de ingerir los alimentos, requiere de mucho má s tiempo.

Esa tarde, después de una ducha rápida, de un cambio de ropa adecuado y de secarse el largo cabello con esmero, Hinata se sienta con su rostro inmutable frente a su familia.

Tanto Hiashi (su padre) como Hanabi (su hermana) notan con terror que ya casi ha pasado un mes desde aquella vez en que encontraron la cama vacía de la primogénita. La terrible mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre aparece en las pesadillas de ambos. Recuerdan con especial temor que las sábanas estaban más frías que nunca y se sienten aliviados de verla viva frente a ellos.

Hanabi fue la que descubrió la ausencia de su hermana mayor cuando la buscó para seguir envolviendo los regalos navideños que supuestamente se regalarían esa misma noche.

El sol ni siquiera había salido pero el tiempo apremiaba y era necesario comenzar a poner manos a la obra. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Hinata asustó a todos los que moraban la señorial casa de los Hyuuga. Los desaforados gritos de la no tan pequeña castaña.

Hiashi, con la calma de un militar, examinó la situación y determinó que si él iba a buscar a su hija, las cosas no terminarían bien. Por eso llamó paciente pero enérgicamente a la puerta de su sobrino. Neji que se encontraba despierto pero aún en pijama, no era la persona más amable de la casa, pero quizá el espíritu de las fiestas navideñas lo invadió y aceptó la misión de buscar a la señorita Hinata.

Neji, formal y serio, mira de reojo a su derecha. Ahí está ella comiendo con la elegancia de un muerto.

Los deja a todos sin palabras. La tristeza y frustración que emanan de su ser son tan fuertes que desarman de una forma que las palabras jamás podrían. Hiashi le pide la salsa de soja y ella, con delicioso pero excesivamente triste movimiento de su mano, deposita el envase de cristal frente a él.

El acuerdo tácito entre los Hyuuga era el mismo. Pese a que nadie lo había puesto en palabras, concordaban con que Hinata siempre había sido como un cristal. Sus emociones eran tan transparentes como un lago claro en primavera. Y aquel suceso la había cuarteado por completo, pero no por eso dejaban de ver a través de ella, porque el cristal aún no estaba completamente empañado.

Todos los días, desde la muerte de Naruto, Sasuke iba al Ichiraku para pedir aunque fuera una bebida. Teuchi, el dueño del local a veces insistía en no cobrarle el consumo, puesto que notaba en esa mirada perdida el dolor de saberse solo en ese lugar.

—Anda, por hoy no pagues. De todas formas ni te terminas nada de lo que pides.

Pero Sasuke, negaba después de soltar su ya casi patentado: "hn".

Ayame, desde las sombras, miraba la escena con tristeza y pensaba en lo mucho que hacía falta Naruto en ese sitio.

Ese día, caía una tormenta afuera del establecimiento y Sasuke tuvo que quedarse un rato más, gracias a las súplicas de Ayame, quien además le ofreció un plato enorme de ramen de pollo .

Sus intenciones no eran en absoluto románticas, sólamente quería hacer sentir mejor al pobre ninja que por alguna razón se negaba a soltar alguna lágrima por el que fuera su mejor amigo.

Justo cuando ya llevaba la mitad del contenido del tazón en el estómago, la puerta se abrió. Un paragüas transparente con el bordecito lavanda se cerró con delicadeza antes de mostrar a su dueña: la taciturna Hyuuga que había visto llorar un mes antes en el columpio de Naruto.

—¡Hinata-chan!

La hija del dueño se apresuró a preparar el plato de Hinata, un plato de tamaño normal con caldo, hongos cocidos, fideos de trigo y un poco de pollo.

Sasuke la miró con excesiva e impropia curiosidad.

Era innegable que aquella chica poseía un aire absolutamente virginal que, sumado a sus elegantes modales, la volvía un personaje anacrónico en medio de aquel local de comida rápida.

Su forma de agradecer con tranquilidad y un dejo de melancolía era sumamente atrayente. Incluso el gesto con el que se acomodaba su largo cabello detrás de las orejas resultaba magnético.

Sí, magnético.

Los ojos oscuros del último Uchiha eran incapaces de dejar de contemplarle. Era como si quisiera, por primera vez en su vida, entablar una conversación con alguien. Desde la inesperada muerte de Naruto, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la de compartir algo con alguien.

Con quien fuera, con lo que fuera .

Quería, ajeno a toda solemnidad, que alguien sintiera su pérdida con la misma intensidad que él. Todo eso porque él se sabía culpable de la ausencia del que se había vuelto su mejor amigo.

La campanilla de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ruidosa como ella sola, Sakura Haruno había llegado al establecimiento usando un enorme impermeable rosa que estaba dejando un también enorme charco en la entrada.

Cuando la chica retiró la plástica y rosada capucha de la prenda, ésta reveló un rostro enrojecido por el llanto y la desesperación. Sasuke no tuvo que preguntarle para saber que lloraba por la misma razón que él ni comía ni se iba del Ichiraku.

Normalmente, Sakura se hubiera acercado a él, pero esa vez no lo hizo.

La blanca mano de Hinata la llamó desde su asiento y la joven de pelo rosado acudió al llamado de la Hyuuga. Ahí, cobijadas por el anonimato de hablar en silencio, algo se desató. Lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ambas mujeres y un abrazo sincero pero desesperado nació entre ellas.

Asqueado por dicha escena, Sasuke dejó el pago de su consumo y salió sin rumbo fijo.

Su figura se perdió en la noche y a nadie le importó su existencia.

Era la primera vez que entraba al lugar donde vivía Naruto. El lugar estaba limpio, seguramente por culpa de alguien más.

Hinata se dejó guiar por Sakura al altar que estaban buscando.

—El maestro Iruka se encargó de todos los gastos. Incluso limpió.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes de la estudiante de medicina. Hinata reconoció en ella una tristeza muy parecida a la suya pero al mismo tiempo mutada. Las rodillas de la futura doctora golpearon contra el suelo y sus manos cubrieron su hermoso rostro. Los gemidos inteligibles se apoderaron de la tensión que había entre ellas y el corazón de la pobre Hinata se estremeció hasta la lástima. Sentía ganas de abrazarla, pero entonces nadie la abrazaría a ella.

Ese es el problema de abrazar a alguien desconsolado. Lo abrazas, pero esa persona no te corresponde. No es posible que alguien en las mismas condiciones emocionales sea de mucha utilidad. Hinata, con todo el dolor de su corazón, no pudo acercarse a ella por miedo a hundirse en la profunda depresión que trataba de mantener a raya.

Haciendo gala de una fingida y torpe indiferencia que Sakura no notó, caminó por el recinto. Quiso grabar en su memoria aquel lugar. Deseó imaginar a Naruto caminando sobre ese suelo, durmiendo, comiendo, gritando, siendo él. Pero su imaginación era limitada.

Maldijo su ineptitud y se llevó las manos al pecho como si fuera a elevar una plegaria.

Los ojos perla se dirigieron a la foto que habían colocado. En ella se reflejaba a un chico rubio de unos quince años con una llamativa chaqueta naranja con negro. Sus hermosos ojos azules no aparecían porque sus párpados cubrían sus pupilas, pero la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era tan cálida que costaba creer que ese mismo chico se hubiera suicidados tres años después de que se le tomara esa foto.

¿Por qué había decidido que era hora de terminar con un sufrimiento que a nadie le consta que existiera? ¿Por qué?

Hinata separó sus manos y deslizó los dedos de la mano derecha por el marco caoba de la foto. Las yemas de sus blancos dedos se posaron sobre el rostro a escala de la persona de sus sueños. La admiración que sentía por él se detuvo por un instante.

¿Por qué, Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué ?

La noche del veintidós de diciembre, Sasuke había visto por última vez a Naruto. Naturalmente, él jamás pensó que no le vería más. En caso de que, por alguna extraña razón esa información hubiera sido de su conocimiento, simplemente se hubiera quedado en casa. Pero lo cierto es que ni Naruto sabía que esa iba a ser la última de sus noches.

Se habían citado en el Ichiraku, como siempre.

Tras unas dos rondas de ramen de excelente sabor, el monólogo carácteristico del rubio se esfumó de golpe.

Esa noche, el rubio sacó un paquete de cartas nuevecito, listo para unas cuantas partidas de póker.

—Vamos, juguemos un poco.

Sasuke dudó. La verdad es que Naruto era malo para muchas cosas, pero para el póker no. Era común que ganara una considerable suma de dinero cuando se enfrentaba a todos sus incautos contrincantes. Era común ver la frustración en los rostros de Chouji o de Kiba, quienes no se reconocían incapaces de comprender su absoluta superioridad en ese juego. En la memoria del joven Uchiha las partidas más reñidas, y por tanto, más interesantes de todas habían sido las de Naruto y Shikamaru. Naruto llevaba un reñido conteo en el que ambos iban parejos en el número de victorias y derrotas. Sasuke se imaginaba que la superioridad de Naruto era porque el poker no es un juego de estrategia y por lo tanto Shikamaru sentía cierta pereza al momento de pensar, pero no estaba seguro.

Esa noche, después de darle un trago a su bebida fría, un brillo retador bastante extraño intimidó por primera y última vez a Sasuke.

—De acuerdo. Juguemos.

El rubio sonrió sin inocencia alguna y repartió las cartas con absoluta maestría. El ruidito que produjeron las cartas al chocar unas con otras se quedó grabado en la mente del último de los Uchiha. Era como una corta marcha fúnebre y por un instante, breve pero contundente, creyó que lo mejor era detenerse.

Lamentablemente, cuando su boca se abrió para expresar sus deseos de mejor tomar otro plato de sopa caliente, las cinco cartas ya estaba frente a él, boca a bajo.

La escuela primaria había sido un verdadero infierno tanto para Sasuke (que jamás había deseado ser el centro de atención) como para Naruto (que siempre quiso amor y creyó que ser el centro de atención se lo daría). Uno era acosado por las personas que frías, distantes, celosas y cínicas, trataban de acercarse un poco a su cerrado corazón. El otro expresaba sus sentimientos de todas las maneras posibles, buscando siempre lo mismo: ser amado.

Es curioso como las masas siempre buscan sentimientos en quien no quiere mostrarlos e ignoran a quién está dispuesto a dar absolutamente todo .

Es en este contexto en el que aparece la conexión entre esos dos mundos aparentemente distintos: Sakura Haruno.

Aquella hermosa chica que vería las cosas detrás de un cristal tan límpido como irrompible. Ella era espectadora de la silenciosa interpretación de una tragedia.

**Notas de la autora**:

Cualquiera que encuentre la referencia literaria en este capítulo, se ha ganado mi cariño y eterno respeto. Este capítulo empezó siendo armonizado por Muñeca de Trapo de La Oreja de Van Gogh, pero terminó con la siempre maravillosa versión que hizo Nat King Cole de la canción Smile (aunque nadie en este capítulo sonriera).

Dollisapi

**Notas de la correctora:**

No tengo cariño ni respeto eternos, pero debo decir que sí sonreí, aunque por razones poco adecuadas y definitivamente no agradables. La mente humana juega con su portador de maneras interesantes con base en los momentos, las memorias y el humor.

Hikari no Okami


End file.
